


In the Moments We Are Least Ourselves

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Incest, Somnophilia, sex with a possessed person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Incest ? - He almost doesn't mind the way she pretends it never happensOriginally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	In the Moments We Are Least Ourselves

He almost doesn't mind the way she pretends it never happens. When she tick-tocks those hips, when she pops the elastic of her tall striped socks against her thigh, when she smiles slow and wicked over her shoulder, it's almost enough to make up for the blank stares. It's almost enough to make up for the fact that they'd fucked twice before she could remember his name outside of the bedroom.

"We'd better be heading back now," Gino says, and Suzaku pops up like an obedient puppy. Anya waves absently and, used to her distant behavior, the Knights shrug and file out. Anya's in his lap before the door snicks shut behind them.

"I thought they'd never leave," she gasps against his mouth, fingers twining through his hair as she licks indiscriminately at his mouth. Her shorts are riding up her thighs as she straddles him, the seam of her pants bisecting the swell of his erection where they're pressed together.

"They're going to catch on soon," he tells her, chuckling lowly. Her smile is sly and promising as she braces herself on her hands on his knees and rolls her hips against him.

"So?" she says, and he agrees, laughing. "Take my shorts off," she tells him, and he thumbs open the fly of her tiny, tiny shorts, taking care to drag his fingers against pink striped panties, cotton warmed by her body heat. She coos at him, lifting her hips in supplication and he eases her shorts down, fingertips pressing into the already damp spot forming between her legs. "You're such a good boy," she tells him, teasing. "So biddable."

He rolls his eyes and pushes his fingers in, relishing in the way the pleasure steals her breath and leaves her shaking. She moans and he grins, twisting his wrist to angle his fingers deeper, searching. Crooking his fingers, he strokes her until she's shaking and she shoves his hand away. The moisture sticks to his skin as her walls suck at him, reluctant to let him go. The slight pop as they finally come free is masked by the rasp of his zipper as she pulls it down, taking him out.

It's dirty to do this here, in the student council room after everyone's gone for the day. Anyone could walk in, but it doesn't matter when she swings her leg over, sheathing him easily in familiar, overwhelming heat. One hand presses his head to her breast while the other braces herself on his hips, parting her lips so he can just see the gleam of her arousal on his cock as it disappears beneath her. He licks his thumb and rubs it over the bump of her clit as she fucks herself on him. Her head rocks back and her hips move quicker, thrusts becoming jerky as she can't seem to make up her mind which she wants more, his cock or his hand.

His stomach tightens at the feeling of her slick fingers slipping around his shaft. He's so close to coming he can almost taste it, fingers bruising her hips where he's clutching her. Her face is in his face, haloing them with pink. He's dazed by white teeth and cotton candy lip gloss, by the tug of her hands in his hair, by the way she shudders on him, clenching and squeezing. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream as she comes, and when she locks her ankles behind his back and  _grinds_  against him, it's all he can do to follow helplessly, legs shaking as he tries instinctively to thrust himself deeper.

Anya smiles down at him breathlessly as he pants against her breasts. There's something familiar in the way she brushes his hair from his face, in the way she shushes him into an exhausted sleep. He knows when he wakes up she'll be gone, and in front of anyone else, it'll be like it never happened, but as he drifts off to the vague memory of warm violet eyes, he can't quite bring himself to care.


End file.
